Divine Twist
by IlaunaDespain
Summary: After a week vacation Sara Fenn returns to Northern Indiana State Hospital to a new nurse with a real attitude problem and a new patient who is not all what he seems. This is a CastielXoc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Divine Twist**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Introductions**_

Sara pulled the scrub top over her head and tied the drawstrings at the back into a double knot, just in case Eric was working the lock down unit today. Eric loved to untie the aides' drawstrings just to sit and watch them struggle to retie them. Sara had learned pretty quickly to double knot her strings, a few of the newer aides were still learning. It was Eric who had gotten her the job on the lock down unit. He had met her in the foster care system when he had been fifteen and she was twelve. While they both bounced around between foster families they were able to stay in touch, and once Eric had gotten his RN license he encouraged Sara to get hers.

But being a nurse wasn't what Sara wanted. She was happiest having direct patient contact with those she cared for. She had seen other aides become nurse's and noticed that while they had all said they wouldn't change, they would still 'get down and dirty', being a nurse just didn't allow that kind of time. There was always a doctor's order, or a chart that needed filing or paperwork to do. And while Sara respected those who had gone on to become a nurse that just wasn't what she wanted. She liked the hands on, the getting to know not only your patient but their families as well. Granted it always made it hard when someone left or god forbid died on you, Sara wouldn't change it for the world.

Her phone vibrated and she grinned when she saw a red tail squirrel face pop up on the screen. It was Eric. He had chosen the picture himself as a silent joke between the two of them. "House of insanity, head loon speaking, how may I help you?" Sara answered cheerfully.

There was a slight pause, "Do you know what time it is Sara?" Eric's tone was nothing but professional and Sara dropped the playfulness. She quickly glanced at her Smurfett watch and nearly chocked. She should have been at the hospital twenty minutes ago. _Oh shit!_

"Eric I am leaving right now." She blurted out. She had never been late and Sara couldn't figure out how she had lost track of time. "I swear I don't know how this happened. Give me ten minutes, I'll be there."

There was a slight giggle, and if Sara hadn't been freaking out about being late she would have caught it. "You had better hurry. That new nurse is on the war path."

Sara stopped in her tracks in front of the driver side of her car as she caught the tone in Eric's voice. Nurse Masters had started on the lock down unit while Sara had been on a small vacation. Well small as in she never left to go anywhere. "Eric? Nurse Masters doesn't even know who I am yet. So how can she be on the war…"? Then it hit her, the watch, the call and the giggle. "You Asshole!" she shrieked at him. She pulled her car door open a little harder then she meant to and it creaked in protest. "I thought I was going to be late and I was really freaking out!" She slammed her car door, jammed the key into the ignition and started her baby up. "I was going to pick you up some Java but now." That would hit him where it hurt. Eric couldn't live without his Java and whenever Sara worked she usually would pick it up for him.

"Oh come on Sara," there was a slight panic in his voice and she took a second to feel a little smug about the hold she had on him sometimes. "It's April first and all that. Umm… happy April Fool's?" he finished meekly.

"Oh alright, fine. I'll bring you your Java." She pulled out of her driveway. "But you owe me."

Pulling up to the back entrance of Northern Indiana State Hospital Sara finished her cup of coffee and grabbed the extra one for Eric. She would be ten minutes early for her shift, just how she liked it. Stepping into the building always felt like stepping into Wonderland to Sara, although she would never admit that to anyone else besides Eric. Very few people got her sense of humor; it was slightly morbid and could come off as insensitive to the wrong person. But having worked the health care for the past ten years one sometimes develops an unusual out look on life and death.

Eric meet her at the nurse's station, "You did bring me my Java," he told her taking the cup as if it where a newborn baby. "I thought for sure you would try and April fool me." He took a large swig and Sara could see his whole body relax.

"You know if I didn't know all that well I would swear you were addicted to caffeine," Sara told him as she set her bag under the nurse's station. "You act like a junky getting his fix every time."

Eric set the cup down and handed Sara her assignment sheet, "I will neither deny nor admit to that fact."

Sara clipped her walkie-talkie to her scrub pants, "If it's a fact then you are admitting it's true."

"Eric, will never admit something is true no matter who says it." The new voice startled Sara. Turning around Sara saw a young woman, probable in her late twenties early thirties. Her dark hair was pulled back off her face, making her features stand out stronger. "I don't believe I've meet you." She held out her hand and Sara took it. A chill ran down her spine and already Sara knew she would not like this woman.

"Yes I'm Sara Fenn, I've been on vacation for the past week." She dropped Meg Masters' hand, subconsciously wiping it on her pants. "You must be the new nurse."

A smile appeared on Meg's face, but it was one that creped Sara out. Like it was plastered onto her face and not part of it. "Yes I am Meg Masters. You may call me Nurse Meg or Nurse Masters."

And there it was. Sara new right away what she was trying to do. By applying the title 'nurse' she was saying 'I am the boss and I know more then you'. She had seen plenty of nurse's like this, ones who loved to try and play the "I'm the Nurse." card, and here those kind rarely lasted long.

"I'm so sorry." Sara said with what she hoped was regret in her voice. "I don't know who oriented you, but here we don't use titles. It upsets the vast majority of our patents. However, I'll be more then happy to address you as Miss. Masters"

There was a slight pause and Sara noticed a twitch in Meg's face. _She don't like to be told what to do, _Sara thought. But Sara wasn't just blowing smoke. It really was NIS Hospital, policy that tiles be omitted while on the floor. It was to create the illusion of not being in a hospital. Granted Sara would still use the titles for her favorite doctors, but to be told by a nurse to attach the title as some sort of power struggle, forget it.

"Well then, Miss Fenn." Meg said in a tone that dripped sweetness but was laced with venom. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"You as well Miss Masters."

After Meg had walked away from them Eric pulled Sara aside, "I have been waiting for you to get back, for no other reason, then for you to do what you just did to her. She has been walking around this floor as if she owns it. Granted she is a very capable nurse, it's just the way she talks to us. Like none of us know how to do our jobs." They walked away from the Nurse's Station and down the North hallway. "A few of the other Aides had bets going on wither or not it would come to blows between you two."

The floor was divided into two hallways with the Nurse's station situated at the southeast end. There were ten room each with it's own bathroom and occupant, giving each aid and nurse a total of five patients. Sara usually preferred the north end with Eric but loved to know all the patients and how they were doing.

"So what did you bet on?" she asked as they reached Room 1.

"Well let's just say I didn't loose any money." He grinned at her and it was sometimes hard to believe that he was suppose to be a year younger then her. "So you want to hear about the newest patient?"

"Guess I am getting paid to work."

There were four regular patients on Sara's section. When she had left there had been five but Eric said that Marin had been discharged two days ago. Sara was happy for the young lady. She could tell that Marin didn't belong here. The poor girl wasn't crazy, at least not in the way Dr. Kadinsky thought. The newest patient had come in three days ago and had been diagnosed with personality disassociation, with hallucinations.

"Okay so Mr. Emanuel Allen was brought in by some friends three days. He has gotten even more withdrawn since his admission. They have him on." Eric pulled the file off the wall beside the door, "Ativan, Trazodone, Lorazapam, and my personal favorite Atarax."

Sara whistled, "And the man is still conscious? Wow. How long has he been awake for?"

"Well his friends didn't say and his wife hasn't come in yet. We are hoping to get better background once she dose. She's flying in from Colorado so she should be here sometime today."

Sara held up a hand, "Wait if he lives in Colorado what is he doing here in Indiana?"

Putting the file back on the wall Eric shrugged his shoulders, "That's what we're hoping his wife can answer. You ready to meet him?"

"Sure, just one more question. Has he been violent?"

"Nope. But then again you do have that wonderful talent of pissing people off."

"I would tell you to bite me, but you might actually do that," Sara told him as she pushed the door open.

A man in his mid to late thirties, with dark brown hair, and surprisingly bight blue eyes, sat on the bed staring off into space.

"Hello Mr. Allen. My name is Sara," she told him in a soothing voice, as she knelt down in front of him. "I'm going to be helping to take care of you today.


	2. C2 Pot Stirrer

_**Divine Twist**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Pot Stirrer**_

There was something off about this new patient, Sara could tell. It was one of the reasons most the patients in here got along with her. She could tell the fakers from the crazies, those who were pretending to be insane and just wanted attention, those who really were and then those who had been misdiagnosed. But Emanuel was giving off the vibe that Sara liked to call, 'self-induced insanity', while at the same time that true insanity vibe was right there with him. It was like he wanted to be crazy and so he was crazy. Sara had never felt a these two vibes together like this before. After getting Emanuel dressed in fresh cloths she went to find Eric.

She found him in the kitchen, which was nothing more then a counter, fridge, and microwave. "Oh there you are Sara," he told her as she walked into the kitchen. "I was hoping to tell you a little more about Mr. Allen. He was brought in by a friend whose brother was also in here, which is a little weird because you are not going to believe what he was here for."

Sara leaned against the counter, "Personality disassociation, with hallucinations."

"Not the same diagnosis as Mr. Allen but the symptoms presented were the same. Audio and visual hallucinations, inability to sleep no matter what we pumped them full of, and a break from who they are."

"So wait, Emanuel comes here with this guys brother and all of a sudden Emanuel becomes crazy? So where is this guys brother now?"

Eric set his Java down, "He was released the same day Emanuel came in."

Sara took a seat on the counter and started singing the Twilight Zone theme. "Can you say odd?"

Looking her directly in her eyes, Eric asked, "Are you getting one of your feelings about this guy?"

"Well that would be a yes and a no. I am getting two completely different vibes from him."

Even knowing Eric for as long as she had, they never really talk about all the things that make her odd. Her skill to tell when someone was faking insanity was just one of her many talents. They never talk about the floor's recovery rate being higher then others in the state. Or those who come to the lock down ward with injuries seems to heal quicker. For example Marin's third degree burns. For her first week here there had been talk about having to send her to Salt Lake City, to the burn unit there. The burns on her neck and forearms had been so severe they where a few inches into the muscles. It should have taken years for those to heal not to mention surgery and skin grafts. But a week after her arrival Dr. Kadinsky was shocked at how well they were all healing. Three weeks and it was decided that skin grafts wouldn't be necessary and by the fifth week the new skin was coming in nicely, all the injuries needed were sterile dressings to keep the new forming skin protected. All the doctors were calling it a fluke, that the burns must not have been as bad as everyone thought they were. But Sara had seen Marin when she first came in and the doctors were right, the burns weren't as bad as everyone thought. They had been worse.

But things like that, she and Eric didn't talk about, it just made it too weird and Sara was worried it would complicate her life. So for Eric to bring it up like this was saying, to Sara, that he believed there was something odd about this Emanuel Allen.

"It's like he's crazy but at the same time he's not." Sara said as casually as she could, then glanced at her watch, "Well time to get started on lunch, see you out there." She walked out of the kitchen and back towards the Nurse's Station. The silver metal lunch cart was already sitting there. And so was her least favorite person. Sara slowed her pace as she noticed that Ms. Masters already had a tray out on the Nurse's Station counter and was fiddling with it.

"Wow," Sara said as she approached. "Never thought I would see a nurse pass a tray."

Without jumping Master just turned to Sara and smiled slightly, that smile sent a shiver down Sara's back, "Well I noticed Nurse Morin was having trouble getting Mr. Allen to take his medication so I figured I would try an older nursing trick."

"You mean you're drugging his food," Sara stated as she took the tray off the counter. "We don't do that here, Ms. Masters. Drugging the food is a little barbaric, plus we have to tell them if we do anything funny with their food."

The smile never left Masters face, "I know we got off on the wrong foot Ms. Fenn but let's not forget who the nurse is."

By then Eric and the other aid on the floor had gathered close by. "You're right, Nurse Masters," Sara replied. There was a slight gasp from the other aid, Elyssa, but Eric just crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. And boy was it about to.

"Let us both not forget who Mr. Allen's nurse is." Sara put Mr. Allen's tray back on the cart and turned her attention back to Master. "It's Eric, not you. So unless Nurse Morin has ok'd this, I'll be getting Mr. Allen another tray."

People joke about a person getting so mad, steam comes out of their ears, well Sara was sure steam would have been coming out of Ms. Masters. There was plenty more Meg wanted to say and Sara could tell she would have if Dr. Kadinsky hadn't chosen that moment to walked out of the doctor's dictation room behind the desk.

"Ah Mr. Morin, I was about to have you paged." He paused for a second when he noticed all of them standing around the desk. "Is everything alright here?"

"Oh yes Dr. Kadinsky," Sara said before anyone else could. "We were just about to call kitchen for a new tray for Mr. Allen." Ignoring the burn at her back of her head, which she was sure was Meg glaring at her, Sara picked up the phone as Elyssa and Eric went back to what ever it was they were on their way to do.

Five minutes after the new tray was ordered it arrived on the floor. Sara took the tray and walked it to room five, ignoring the glares Ms. Masters was throwing her. _Talk about if looks could kill._

Mr. Allen was sitting in the same place as when Sara left him. "Well Mr. Allen, I have your lunch." She set the tray on the table beside the bed and began removing the saran wrap from the turkey and swiss sandwich. "Sorry it isn't much, but I know they make the best turkey sandwiches." She knelt in front of him, gently placed her hand on his knee, and watched his face closely but there was no indication he had heard her. Sara sighed, those 'funny' vibes buzzing in the back of her skull. "Alright then Mr. Allen," she said as she rose to her feet. "I'll be back to get your tray in a few…"

A cold hand closed tightly around her wrist and if it hadn't been for her years as a CNA, Sara might have slapped it away. She had seen newer aides do just that. Instead she gently placed her other hand over Emanuel's and looked him in the eyes. He was looking back at her, really looking back at her.

"Are you really here?"

He had spoken, of that Sara was sure. But his grip on her wrist only tightened, as if he were afraid she were a phantom and to let go would cause her to go poof.

She nodded and knelt back down, but his head was shaking. Nothing she said could convince this man she was a real person, so she shrugged. "Well if I say 'Yes I am real.' You will just think, 'Well that's just what a non-real person would say. Where as if I say, 'No, I am not real.' Well then you might believe me but then you might start thinking I am only saying that because I really am not real and I don't want you to know that. So how about I say this, I am real enough for you." The grip on her wrist lessened and she covered his other hand with her free one.

There was a slight pause, then the corner's of his mouth twitched, "Mr. Allen," she asked grinning at him, "are you trying to laugh at me?"

"You are funny looking, Ms. Fenn," came a voice that made Sara's hair on the back of her neck stand up. "Now if you don't mind, I am sure Mr. Morin has other patients for you to attend to."

"Ms. Masters," Sara said through gritted teeth, "would you please leave. I've got this, and if Eric needs me he will find me himself."

"Ms. Fenn you really need to learn your place. You are just a CNA."

Sara looked back over her shoulder and glared and this nurse who was just pissing the hell out of her. Her temper was about to boil over and that was saying something. Sara could count on one hand the number of times she had lost her temper and gone off on someone. But never had it been on someone she had just met. "And you Ms. Masters, should go take a Prozac."

When she returned her eyes to Emanuel she was surprised to see shock and fear in them. "Manuel? Are you alright?"

His eyes were locked on the nurse behind Sara and his head shook. "She's not human."

Sara would have laughed at that statement, agreeing with him in the back of her mind, but there was something odd in the air. He was telling the truth and not just the, 'I really can't stand this person' kind of way. His grip re-tightened, to the point it actually caused Sara to flinch.

It was the vise-grip on the back of Sara's neck that caused her to break eye contact with Emanuel. "Enough, you stupid little human."

The next instant, Sara found her self in a crumpled heap against the wall, with Meg approaching as her eyes gleamed black. Or that could be from the her head hitting the wall. Black spots swam in front of Sara's vision as she reached to feel the back of her head. Her hand came away bloody.

"I was trying to play the nice nurse, but no you just had to be a pain in my ass." Sara felt the breath leave her as Meg's foot caught her in her right side, a sickening crunch and Sara knew one if not more ribs were either cracked or broken. "Well fine then. I was sick of playing Florence Nightingale any way." Another swift kick and Sara felt as if there was no air left in the room. No matter how hard she tried air just would not fill her lungs. "I will say this, Castiel is looking a lot better."

There was enough strength left in Sara for her to see that Meg was looking towards Emanuel. But it was more like a dog surveying its favorite squeaky toy, right before it pounced and ripped the toy all to hell. _Oh hell no! _Sara thought. _This bitch is not hurting one of my patients._ Digging down deep Sara forced air into her sore lungs, it felt like flames burning their way down her throat. Taking advantage of Meg's turned back; Sara pushed onto her knees and hurled her body at the back of Meg's. She could feel Meg land on top of her and tried to push her off of her. But Meg managed to not only regain her balance quicker then Sara thought possible, but to pin Sara face down on the floor.

"I'll give you this Ms. Fenn," Meg was saying. "You have spunk." Pain erupted on the right side Sara; there was no mistaking the bone crunching sound. _Yep, there go more ribs._ Meg grabbed Sara's hair and pulled back, pressing cold steel to her throat. W_here the hell did she get a scalpel_. "Nice to have meet you, Sara Fenn."

Sara closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp cut of steel across her throat. It never came. The pressure on her back left and Sara's first thought was Eric. Eric must have pulled this psycho bitch off of her, but there were no other sounds in the room. Not even Meg's out cries. Sara attempted to roll over but a moan escaped her when she miscalculated and tried to roll onto her right. Every breath was agony for her. No matter how shallow Sara tried to breath, either it wasn't enough air; her body tried to automatically take over breathing, causing pain. Or she would breath to deep on her own and again pain. Those little black spots were getting bigger but Sara fought the blackness. Bad things happened in the blackness of unconsciousness, things she couldn't protect herself from. Where the hell was Eric, why wasn't he helping her? Surely Meg was contained by now.

She felt her body being turned. "Sara?" a voice was saying. That was not Eric. Sara's eyes adjusted to the lights on the ceilings. Had she been able to she would have gasped. It wasn't Eric holding her, it was Emanuel.

"You will be safe Sara," Emanuel was telling her, as she had no choice but to surrender to the dark. And she believed him.


End file.
